The present disclosure relates generally to microelectronics packaging and, more specifically, to thermal dispensing enhancement for microelectronics packages.
Thermal stress induced through thermal cycling of microelectronic devices during ball grid array (BGA) and flip chip attachment processes can be deleterious to product yield, performance and reliability of resulting microelectronics device packages. For example, thermal cycling can exacerbate diffusion of dopants and/or metal employed as interconnect material. Thermal cycling can also induce stress in substrates within the packages, which can cause delamination and cracking, possibly leading to catastrophic failures.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a device and method of manufacture thereof that addresses the above-discussed issues.